Diabólica Herencia
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Todos piensan que Ciel es el autentico heredero y amo de los Phantomhive, pero en realidad no, hay alguien mas, la autentica Señora de la mansión. Su llegada junto a un demonio de mayordomo sera el primero de los tantos misterios que la rodean ¿Quien es realmente Evangeline Phantomhive?/ Yaoi, SxC, CxA, WxG, AxE.
Hola a todos!

Bien, hace tiempo había escrito un fic llamado "Herederos" pero decidí borrarlo, la cosa es que yo queria que fuera un fic serio pero termino por irse a lo lado humorístico...

Ahora lo iniciare de nuevo... pero claro... sera muy diferente...

Este fic tendrá la seriedad con la que se planeo desde el principio. Las parejas seran diferentes. Puesto que al principio eran:

Claude x Sebastian, Ciel x Alois, Hannah x Evangeline, Ronald x Grell x William.

Pero ahora las cambiare...

Sebastian x Ciel.

Claude x Alois.

Axel x Evangeline

William x Grell

* * *

Aclaracion de Edades:

Ciel, Alois: 16 años.

Elizabeth: 17 años.

Edward: 20 años.

Evangeline: 23 años.

[Apariencia] Claude, Sebastian, Grell, Axel, William, Hannah: 28

Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yaoi, es decir Hombre x Hombre, escenas sexuales, muerte de algunos personajes, torturas, violaciones y relaciones Adulto - Joven.

* * *

 **.:: Diabolica Herencia ::.  
By:** _††Evangeline Darkness††_  
 **Capítulo 0: _Prologo - Luz en la Oscuridad_**

-.-

-.-

 _ **"No existe la obscuridad absoluta, siempre habrá algo de luz en ella"**_

-.-

En las oscuras calles desiertas de Londres un elegante carruaje de madera pintada de negro, con las ventanas puertas de marcos de hermosas figuras doradas, con vidrio cortado estratégicamente colocado en el techo y el suelo del carruaje dando elegantes imágenes. Los caballos que tiraban del carruaje eran hermosos pura sangre de melena oscura, el chofer de aquel carruaje era un hombre cuya identidad era desconocida debido a la gabardina y sombrero oscuro que ocultaba su mirada. Dentro del carruaje había una hermosa mujer que mantenía los ojos cerrados, perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Se ve que está emocionada señorita – escucho una voz como un susurro, sin embargo, lo escucho perfectamente.

–Si… es la primera vez que nos encontraremos… me pregunto cómo reaccionara al saber quién soy – respondió la mujer con voz aterciopelada y suave, igual, en un susurro.

–Sin duda se llevara una gran sorpresa… – le respondió en un tono inexpresivo, aun así, se podía distinguir el ligero tono divertido en su voz.

– ¿Me odiara? – pregunto con un tono ligero de temor.

–No señorita… creo que una vez que la conozca la quera mucho… – aseguro dándole seguridad a su ama.

–Querido, a veces me pregunto si me dices lo que quiero escuchar o lo que necesito escuchar – soltó la mujer con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

–…Mi señora… todo por su bien, aunque su voluntad sea la extinción de la humanidad, si su orden es la muerte de aquellos que odia, si alguien atenta contra su vida es mi deber eliminarlo, yo me encargare destruirlo aquello que le estorba…

–Honestamente, no sé si preocuparme por eso o alegrarme – murmuro divertida jugando con algunos listones de su vestido oscuro.

–La única preocupación que tiene que tener en mente mi señora, es el hecho de que pronto su presencia le dará un gran giro a la vida de cierto conde favorito de la reina…

–…Supongo que si… – dijo pero ahora un poco más alto para mirar a la ventana donde la luna brillaba entre la oscuridad. – _"Pronto… muy pronto, yo seré la luz en tu oscuridad… así que por favor… espérame…"_

_"…Ciel…"_

 _._

 _..._

 _._

Por otro lado, en la gran y prestigiosa mansión Phantomhive, el gran mayordomo Sebastian Mchaelis, demonio de gran poder y temido por muchos, miraba un poco inquieto la ventana de uno de los pasillos de la imponente mansión, era de noche y su amo ya se había ido a dormir al igual que el resto del personal, sin embargo el no podía sentirse tranquilo.

Su rostro se contraía por diversos sentimientos que no se pensaba que poseía, sentimientos que, gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en la mansión, no eran visibles.

El lo podía sentir... podía sentir la gran tormenta que se acercaba... y no hablaba precisamente del clima...

- _"...Es extraño..."_ \- pensó el demonio mirando con seriedad las nubes en el cielo que se mantenían en calma. - _"Es como si una gran tempestad estuviera por llegar... solo espero que no arruine con mis planes"_ \- termino con su monologo interno para después retirarse a su habitación... tenia mucho que hacer mañana...

 ** _"Eso crees... mi querido Sebastian..."_**


End file.
